Look me in the eye
by acrazyfangirl13
Summary: Just a Datherine one-shot. Katherine confesses her true feelings to Damon, how will he react? (Set in 4x23, after Elena confesses her love for Damon but before she gives the cure to Katherime)


Damon was standing at the fireplace in the boarding house, drinking. Thinking about Katherine. Katherine, the girl he once loved, the girl who was once his life, but also the girl who chose Stefan. He was right, kind of, he didn't have feelings towards Katherine, but somehow it felt wrong, it felt like some part of him died. He didn't loved Katherine, that was for sure, but you know what they say: "Your first love never dies". He didn't loved Katherine, didn't cared about her, didn't give a damn about her actually, but she was the girl who saved him, that night in 1864, she gave him her blood so he could live, giving him a new beginning. As much as he hated her he didn't knew what, but he felt something towards her, it was surely not love, that was for sure, maybe hate, but it felt strong, consuming, he had to figure out what was that.  
He was alone at the boarding house, then, he heard something, footsteps coming towards him. He turned around and saw Katherine, for one moment he thought she was Elena, but then he saw her curly hair and rolled his eyes.

"What do you want, Katherine?" Damon asked ignoring  
"Damon, I need to tell you something" She said  
She was wearing a black tank top but barely could see it since she was also wearing a black leather jacket zipped up till her collarbone, her brown hair was curly, god she looked beau- Stop it Damon! Don't think like that! You love Elena- Said Damon to himself.  
"About.." I said.  
"There's something I realized, well actually a long time ago, but I was afraid to say it out loud..".  
"Just spill it, Katherine" He interrupted her.  
"Damon, I love you" She said.  
He just looked at her, there, waiting for her to burst out laughing, thinking it was a joke- Must be a joke!- Damon thought to himself.  
"Katherine.." He said.  
"No, Damon, listen to me, this is not a joke, I'm dead serious, I love you, I mean it Damon. I figure it out a long time ago, how much you fight for me trying to get me out of that tomb, love me even knowing the fact that I was a vampire, no one has ever loved me like that". She said.  
"And you're telling me this because..." He said  
"Because I am leaving town, Damon, and I wanted to be sure of something before I leave" She said moving closer towards him.  
"Sure of what?" He asked her.  
"That you have no feelings for me". She said moving even closer to him that their faces were inches apart.  
"Katherine, I loved you, loved you, in past, when I discovered you weren't on that tomb, I felt like my heart was ripped out, betrayed, I thought you loved me, Katherine, cause I did, back then you were my life, my soulmate, you were the girl who I have loved the most, but not anymore, I love Elena" He said moving away from her.  
"Elena..Elena, of course, it had to be her, you only love her because she is like me, Damon, don't you see?" She said "Damon i'm sorry, I know I caused you a lot of pain, and I'm sorry, I really am, please forgive me, Damon" She said.  
"No, Katherine, she may look like you, but don't doubt for a second that she is you, she is not manipulative, cruel and a selfish slut that only cares about herself, she is sweet, caring and puts other first than her" He said with anger in his eyes.

It felt like someone had slap her, she felt, sad, angry, jealous, all of the feelings she haven't experienced since she was a human, she had them right now, in a matter of seconds.  
"Damon.." She said, but no words came out of her mouth.  
"Katherine.." He said softly.  
"Fine, Damon, look me in the eye, look me in the eye and tell me you love Elena, look me in the eye and tell me you have no feelings for me, if you say it then I'll leave" She said and cup his face in her hands.  
"Katherine..." He said without looking at her.  
"Just say it, Damon, say it" She said trying to not cry.  
"Katherine.. I love Elena, but.." He said.  
"But what, Damon?" She said.  
"But I do have feelings towards you, but its not love, its not hate, you want to know what it is?" He said and she slightly nodded. "Its gratitude, because you gave me a second chance, a new beginning, that night in 1864, the worst night of my life, the night you fed me of your blood, and I feel gratitude because if you wouldn't fed me with your blood, I would be dead, and I wouldn't be able to meet Elena, what I feel for you, Katherine, its gratitude" He said  
He thought she would scream, kick him, or even threat Elena, but she didn't, instead she just kissed him, not hungrly or passionate, just a simple sweet goodbye kiss.  
"Fine, goodbye, Damon" She said "Oh, if you ever need someone, or just regret what you just said, you know where to find me" She said and in a flash disappeared.

Oh, he was sure as hell he knew where to find her.

* * *

Note: Hey guys! This is just one-shot, i don't know what season so yeah :\ Just one thing: I do not ship Datherine. Then why am I writing this? No idea, seriously, like I was at my room and then suddenly I got this idea and I felt like I had to write it, im planning to leave this a one-shot, maybe i'll make it a fanfcition, but since I am not a Datherine shipper, its probably sure I won't. Btw I am Delena, so yeah xD So Datherine shippers, I hope you like this, im sorry if its short but I tried to make it as long as possible, since this is my first attempt to publish a story xD.


End file.
